


Sometimes

by HeithChief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Keith, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexuality, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mutual acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Keith has always dealt with his problems alone. He was fine that way, but even in shutting everyone out, he always had Shiro. Shiro had put up with a lot over the years, but Keith thinks this burden would just be too much. He planned on keeping it inside, but sometimes feelings just crave to be heard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely based on "Sometimes" by Skillet, mostly just this verse:  
> "Sometimes I don't wanna be better  
> Sometimes I can't be put back together  
> Sometimes I find it hard to believe  
> There's someone else who could be  
> Just as messed up as me."
> 
> And my ace Keith is inspired by lordzuuko on tumblr who created the beautiful Voltron family AU. (I credited them on my blog asliverofhope-the-fangirl) This is just my take on ace Keith and Shiro's relationship with footballer Shiro and track star Keith in a high school AU.

              Keith had come to terms with how he was, but sometimes it also terrified him. He had a crush, a terrible, cheesy, school boy crush on his best friend Shiro. He thought about acting on his feelings more times than he could count, but one thing held him back. His sexuality. He liked boys so that wasn’t the problem, but it was the fact that he was asexual. Shiro was a senior in high school, of course he wanted sex, all boys wanted sex…all boys except for him. Never before had he told anyone about it so he was dealing with it all on his own. It hurt down to his core and it was the most isolating feeling because he didn’t even know anyone else that was ace. Although he wasn’t the type to talk things out, he begged, he craved for one person that could just _understand_.

              Shiro was popular, and sweet, and kind, and so giving and two years older than him. Their age difference never mattered while they were growing up until Shiro left for middle school. They no longer saw each other at school every day and Shiro started leading a different life with different friends. Still, they hung out on weekends and after school, but there was a barrier between them. The wall got even thick and the gap, larger when Shiro went to high school. It wasn’t cool to be seen with a middle schooler, but Shiro didn’t mind. Keith thought the division would finally cease when he entered high school, but he was so wrong. Shiro was the school’s golden boy and varsity quarterback while Keith was the misfit who was on the track team only because running calmed him. No one on the team even tried to interact with him, but that didn’t matter to Keith. He just needed a place to be free. He was faster than even the seniors and was resented for it, but again, he didn’t care about scores or winning.

              Practice had been canceled today due to rain, it didn’t stop Keith. He still ran in his neighborhood in the pouring rain. In a way, the rain was comforting, it matched his current mood. Right now, his head was clear like a blank slate in a way that only running could do to him. The slap of his shoes, the splashes of water and regulating his breathing were the only things that Keith focused on. He barely even felt the raindrops. He wanted to run forever and never stop, but eventually he would run out of energy and stamina. That was another thing that pissed Keith’s fellow track team members off, Keith had incredible and unbeatable stamina. He was fast even in long distance running. He was basically a prodigy, if he only cared.

              With the completion of his fifth lap, Keith finally had to stop in front of his house, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. The thoughts he was trying to avoid came back, rushing all in at once making him wince. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will them away, but they didn’t listen. As his breathing slowed his tears joined the rain drops, splattering onto the pavement and getting lost in puddles. Once the storm started, Keith couldn’t stop it. He turned and ran into his house, past his surprised foster mother, who called after him, but he refused to listen. Keith didn’t even shed his wet clothes, he just grabbed the comforter off his head and wrapped it around himself. He pressed himself into the far corner of the room and just let everything consume him.

              _I’m okay not having sex. I don’t care, but he won’t be. No one will be. Before I realized I loved Shiro more than a brother, it didn’t matter. I didn’t care if I ended up single for the rest of my life, but now it hurts so bad, like a stomach ache, at the thought of being alone forever. Shiro, you’re popular, girls confess their love to you all the time. I couldn’t ask you to give up everything for me. You’re a man, you have desires, desires that I’m supposed to have. I want them just so I can be normal. I feel so broken. I couldn’t ask you to be with me. I—_ Keith’s bedroom door suddenly flew open and he cursed himself for not remembering to lock it. The color drained from his face when he realized it Shiro. Not once had he let Shiro see him like this because he wouldn’t be able to come up with a lie in time.

              “Keith? Janet called me. She’s worried about you, said you came in soaking wet and…” He trailed off when he took in Keith’s full appearance. The blanket had growing wet stains and Keith’s hair was matted to his head. It covered half his face and the ends were still dripping down his face just like his tears. Shiro gently closed the door, his heart squeezing with compassion, he felt Keith’s sadness like a tidal wave. He swallowed and approached Keith slowly as if he would startle like a bunny. Never before had he seen Keith like this and he didn’t know exactly what to do. Carefully, he sat down on the carpet, keeping at least half a foot between them. He didn’t know yet if Keith liked to be touched when he was upset. When they were children, Keith clung to his side, but as he got older, he liked touching less and less.

              “Keith? What’s going on?”

              Keith gritted his teeth and took a few shaking breaths, but shook his head.

              “Keith, it’s me. Come on, it’s me. You’re my best friend, you can tell me anything.”

              _Am I? Still?_ “I…” Keith clenched his fists but no words came out. Shiro didn’t rush him or prompt him anymore. He just waited. His eyes were warm and his face was open and free of any judgement. It was the same look, the same face that made Shiro so popular. He was trustworthy and a born leader. Everything that Keith was not. Shiro was dependable and lovable while Keith was prickly and a flight risk. He finally looked up from the carpet and met Shiro’s eyes. He felt a calming sensation wash over him and suddenly he just didn’t want to do it all alone anymore.

              “I’m going to get you some tea. Don’t go anywhere. Take all the time you need to think. I’ll be right back. I promise.” Shiro smiled at him and dropped his watch onto the edge of Keith’s blanket as physical reassurance that he was coming back. Keith knew the significance of that gesture. He had gotten Shiro that watch for his sixteenth birthday and Shiro never took it off.

              _He may not understand completely, but he’ll listen. I know why I’m scared, but I don’t have to tell him my feelings. One burden is enough for today. Maybe when he leaves for college next year, I’ll finally get over him. I’ll move on. I’ll get through it just like I always do._

              Shiro came back up and Keith dug his hands out of the comforter to accept the mug. It was warm in his hands, so much warmer than the rest of him, that it made him shiver. He saw it in Shiro’s eyes, the older brother mentality, that told him he should get out his wet clothes. Now wasn’t the time so Shiro swallowed back the urge.

              “…Shiro, I’m asexual.” He didn’t know how else to preface it, so he just came out with it. “I’ve accepted it, but sometimes it just overwhelms me. I don’t know any other guy that is and I just feel so…alone…in dealing with it sometimes.” Keith took a deep breath and looked down at the stars on his comforter, tracing constellations between them. He had to look anywhere but Shiro’s eyes. “Most of the time, I’m fine with it until I think about the future. I never really saw myself with anyone, but even if I did…” He took a sip of his tea and placed it on the desk in front of him. If the mug would have stayed in his hands, he swore he would have broken it. He clutched the blanket until his knuckles turned white. He hadn’t meant to get so angry, but he just hated it sometimes. He just wanted to be accepted and truly known as he was. “I mean who the fuck would choose to be with someone like that?”

              As Keith spoke, Shiro’s eyes widened as he saw Keith’s every emotion unfold in front of him. All this time, Keith had been dealing with this alone. Shiro had been completely in the dark, too consumed with his own life and his own responsibilities to see it. They weren’t as close as they once were and Shiro hated it. He knew it was affecting Keith, but he never knew it was this bad. How could he have known? He was picking out colleges, making sure his grades stayed up, leading the football team and not making enough time for Keith. He should have been there. Sure, he thought putting distance between them would be good for Keith, but apparently, that wasn’t the case.

              “I would.”

              Keith looked up and let out a loud gasp. He looked into Shiro’s eyes to find any shred of doubt or lying, but there was none, just sincerity. “W-what? But you know what I would asking you give up? I mean…I could try once or…” Keith’s lip trembled at the thought and it terrified him down to the core. _No I can’t. I don’t have any interest or want. I don’t think I could…even for you._

“I know. It’s just sex. No big deal.” Shiro shrugged it off casually.

              Keith looked at Shiro in horror and disbelief. Why was Shiro being so calm, so nonchalant about the whole thing? “But what happens when you get…urges or something.”

              “I can deal with that. There’s a lot more to relationships than sex.”

              “…but without it…would I really be enough?” He hadn’t meant it to come out so self-deprecating, but he was just so generally shocked.

              Shiro smiled warmly at him, but his eyes were sad. He decided to just go for it. He crept closer and put one of hands on top of Keith’s, slowly loosening his grip. “Of course, you are. Keith, you’ve always been the most important person in my life. I know I’ve been busy lately, but I’ve always liked you that way. I have been putting distance so I could get over you. I didn’t think you liked me that way.” _Do you? You’ve given me positive answers, but not a confession. Could I really be with you? Finally?_

 _The most important person to Shiro is me? He’s been that way for me, but I…I never knew. He’s always looked at me…since when? It’s been always, hasn’t it? I just never noticed before now._ “Who wouldn’t like you that way, Shiro, but I thought you only saw me as your kid brother?” Shiro’s hand was warm, not unwanted or unpleasant, just warm.

              “I did until I started junior year. You had just started high school and something must have happened over the summer that I didn’t notice until the start of school. With your part-time job, you finally bought clothes that fit you. Janet has always tried her best, but just couldn’t afford nice clothes. You started growing your hair out too and I just thought, ‘since when has Keith been so hot’?”

              “It was when you started football that I noticed. You were always good looking Shiro, but football workouts really did something.”

              Shiro laughed. “I guess they did. Girls started to notice me then too, but I just didn’t care.” He a paused and just looked at Keith. The way Keith always looked up to him made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, but also a bit guilty. He wasn’t the golden boy, not truly. “Keith. Sometimes, I think you think too highly of me. Sometimes I hate it all. The parties, the conceited cheerleaders, the mediocrity of it all. I’m a people pleaser, Keith. I do what they want so they’ll be happy, but sometimes, I’m not happy with it all. I like football, but sometimes, I just want to give it up.”

              “You don’t have to be what they want you to be. I don’t.” Keith knew Shiro wasn’t as perfect as their school or even his imagination made him to be, but that always made Shiro more lovable to him.

              Shiro smiled. “I know. That’s what I’ve always admired about you. You run track because you just love it, not because someone wants you to. I think around you, I’ve always been me. I can start there.” Keith looked surprised and Shiro just wanted to aggressively hug him, but he decided to start small. He let go of Keith’s hand and flipped it over so he could lace their fingers together. “Is this okay?” Keith nodded. “Okay. How about this?” Shiro leaned in and kissed Keith on the lips. It was short and chaste, so he wouldn’t freak Keith out.

              Keith had never kissed anyone, but he knew this was how it was supposed to feel. They did barely more than brushing their lips together, but Shiro’s kiss was so tender yet slightly timid. He didn’t think he’d like, but he did. He liked it so damn much.

              “Yes? No? Just tell me where to draw the line and I will.” Keith looked at him again, Shiro was sincere and very serious.

              “Yes. That’s okay. Your touch is better than anyone else’s…I feel safe, but I don’t think I can do anything beyond kissing.” Keith still waited for Shiro to pull away, but he never did. He didn’t back down or change his smile.

              “Okay. I can work with that.” Shiro reached up with his free hand and brushed Keith’s drying hair out of his eyes. “Now will you change your clothes before you catch a cold.”

              Keith chuckled and Shiro finally felt better now that he managed to make Keith smile. “You’re still going to act like my big brother, huh? I’m surprised you resisted saying that for this long.”

              “No. Now, I’m acting like your concerned boyfriend who cares about you. We can’t really kiss if you get sick.” Shiro kissed Keith’s cheek and grabbed Keith’s mug off the desk as he stood up. “I’m going to reheat this for you. You better be dressed in dry clothes by the time I get back. Geez. I make you tea and you let it get cold.”

              Keith smiled at Shiro’s sarcasm and Shiro winked at him before leaving the room. Keith sat frozen for a moment as he processed what happened. Shiro had not only just outright accepted his sexuality, but actually became his boyfriend. _If this is a dream, one that’s fucking cruel joke, and two, I never want to wake up._

              “Keith. I don’t hear movement in there!”

              “Okay, okay!” Keith crawled out his blanket nest and shed his wet clothes, hanging them over his desk chair. He pulled on sweats and a t-shirt and thought about Shiro again. He bit his lip and picked Shiro’s watch up from the floor. _I don’t know what kind of drugs the universe was on when it decided I deserved you…_

              Shiro knocked when he returned and Keith smiled. That respect for Keith’s privacy, now that he knew, warmed Keith’s insides more than the tea ever could. “Are you decent?”

              “Come in.”

              Shiro placed the mug back into Keith’s hands, exchanging it for his watch. “Thanks for keeping that safe. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to it.” Shiro sat down on Keith’s bed and pulled Keith into his lap. He hugged him close and Keith finally, for that moment, didn’t feel broken. “Oh. I almost forgot to tell you. Matt, my friend on the team, his little sister is ace too. I know it’s not another guy, but at least it’s someone. Her name is Katie, but most people know her by her nickname, Pidge. Totally a kid genius, she’s in your grade because she skipped one.”

              Keith turned his head to look up at Shiro, his eyes were filled with unabashed gratitude. “Maybe you could introduce us?”

              “Sure. Anything for you.” They said that to each other in the past, but now it really had meaning. Someone had finally accepted Keith just as he was and the only person who could that was Shiro. 


	2. Everything is Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro arrange to meet with Pidge and Matt for lunch so Keith can meet a fellow ace. The track team is down a crucial relay member due to an injury so Coach Coran proposes that Keith fill the spot. Jealous because of decision, Lance challenges Keith to a mock race for the anchor spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspirations for this chapter:   
> "What the hell would I do with you" & "I finally see you're as fucked up as me, so how do we win?" by Dodie ("Sick of Losing Soulmates") 
> 
> "No limit in the Sky that I won't fly for you" by David Guetta and Justin Bieber ("2U") --It kills me a bit to admit it's a Bieber song, but his music has gotten better. x.x

              Keith took a deep breath and was slowly being calmed by the rhythmic slapping of his running shoes on the track. The weather was starting to cool off as they got closer to the end of September. The cooler air felt good on his skin and in his lungs. He was glad that track was at the end of the day. It was a good way to calm down and process the events. Normally there wasn’t much going on at school and he just ran to forget the stupid people.

Lately though, things had been different. If he wanted to, he could pretend nothing had changed, but that wasn’t it at all. Between just them, not much had changed besides just adding kissing to relationship. And Keith loved that, he loved it so much. What he loved more, was that Shiro had been making more of an effort to make Keith a part of his life. It had only been a week and now instead of sitting with his track team a lunch or avoiding the cafeteria all together, they ate lunch together. He knew it pissed Shiro’s friends off, but it made Keith feel special. Shiro didn’t make him sit with the popular crowd, no, they just ate the two of them. Keith could tell it calmed Shiro down to be away from the crowd as much as it did for him. His eyes glanced over to the football field and Shiro had been looking his way as well. Shiro gave him a quick smile and Keith looked away, blushing a little.

“Keith!” It was nearing the end of practice and it was rare the coach would address him directly. Normally the team would just pack up and leave him be. He would always place well at meets so she usually just left him alone. “Can I speak with you for a second?”

Keith glanced in Shiro’s direction unconsciously as if just seeing his boyfriend could soothe his nerves. He jogged over and stood in front of him, hoping his facial expression stayed neutral. “Coach?”

Coran adjusted his jacket and sighed. He was a teacher and coach, he shouldn’t be intimidated by a student, but then again, most of the teachers were when it came to this one. Keith was as smart as he was unwelcoming. “Keith, I normally leave you be, because I know you have your reasons for being on the track team and you win your respective events. I respect that you just want to run on your own, but the team needs you. We’re short an anchor the relay. With Jeff being out of town next weekend and John being injured, we could use you.”

“What? Coach Coran! I could do it.” The other sophomore on the varsity team jogged over, butting in as usual. He liked to pretend he was Keith’s rival, but Keith hardly payed attention to him.

Coran rolled his eyes and sighed. “No, Lance. We need you as the starter. Keith, I know relays aren’t your thing, but at least think about it and get back to me by Friday.” Coran went to reach out to give Keith an encouraging pat on the shoulder, but changed his mind and withdrew his hand. Lance glared Keith down before retreating back to his friends. “All right everyone,” Coran turned to address the rest of team. “That’s enough for today. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”

“Really? Keith as anchor? I’d pay to see that.” One of the guys jested, earning a smile from Lance.

“I know, he thinks he’s all that just because he’s fast.”

“No way, Alex, Keith’s not all that fast. I could totally take John’s normal spot. If only we didn’t need such a stellar starter.” Lance shot back in return, glancing in Keith’s direction, but Keith ignored him as usual. That drove Lance crazier than anything else. They were the only sophomores on the varsity team, Keith could at least acknowledge his talent or see him as rival.

“Keith!” Shiro jogged over fence dividing the football and track fields. Keith bit his lip to stop himself from smiling. He had a reputation to uphold in front his team, he couldn’t go around smiling. Then they might actually try to talk to him. “We’re walking home together today, right?” Keith nodded and Shiro smiled, leaning over the fence. “Cool, I’ll meet you out front.” He lowered his voice and grinned at Keith. “You look really good in those shorts by the way, red is really your color. I had to stop myself from being distracted during practice.”

“Takashi!” Keith blushed furiously, pushing him away, and Shiro laughed at him. “You do that on purpose! Are you trying to piss me off?”

“No. I just think your blush is cute.”

“Yo, Captain! We need you to finish up strategies for Friday’s game.” Keith followed Shiro’s eyes to find the owner of the voice. It was another sophomore in his class, hank or something? He didn’t know, nor did he care too much to remember. Though he did note the guy’s eyes drift over to Lance for a moment. Although never picked up on it for himself, it was pretty obvious when it came to other people. Passively, Keith wondered if that annoying blue guy knew about Hank’s feelings. Not that he particularly cared, but hey, he knew the pain of pining.

“I’m on it, Hunk.” Shiro smiled at Keith and jogged back over bench.

 _Oh, I guess it’s Hunk, I was close._ Keith watched the muscles in Shiro’s legs contract and relax as he ran. He couldn’t help but admire how strong Shiro’s calf and thigh muscles were. Then again, those football pants didn’t disguise them at all.

“…and I bet he thinks he’s all that because he’s dating the senior football captain now.” Keith had been jarred from his admiring by those words. It was a junior, Mike or Mark, possibly. Normally he ignored it, but it was getting to him more today than usual.

“I know, it’s almost unreal to see Keith flirting over there like an actual person. What the hell does Shiro see in him anyway? I mean he’s like the most popular guy in school. He could have anyone he wants.” Alex-apparently-not-Alan said in return, laughing behind his hand.

_Trust me, I don’t know what he sees in me either, but I’m happy so I’m not going to question it. We might only make it to the end of year anyway. It’s not like Shiro would want some high schooler clinging to him while he goes off to college._

“I’m kind of jealous in a way.” Lance mused, glancing in Keith’s direction.

“Dude!” Jake or maybe Jack cut in, making fun of Lance a bit.

“No, not that I want to date Shiro or something, but to snag such a popular person.”

Keith swallowed and clenched his fists at his side and brushed past them as he headed for the locker room. He’d had enough of their taunting for today. It wasn’t like they weren’t being obvious or that he didn’t talk just as loud all the time. Maybe what bothered him the most was the fact they were bringing Shiro into it. As if being with him brought Shiro’s reputation down—then again—maybe it did.

“Oh, he’s looked mad. What do you know? It seems The Great Wall has emotions after all.” Mike/Mark’s words the last he heard before the door slammed behind him. Keith briefly thought about asking Shiro those same questions, but then again, he really didn’t want to ruin the one good thing in his life.

* * *

 

“Hey Matt,” Shiro caught up with him outside the front gate.

“Dude, took you long enough, but I’m here as promised.” Matt adjusted his glasses and looked up Shiro, “What’s up?”

“I was thinking, your little sister, she’s in the same grade as Keith. I was thinking maybe you could introduce them.”

“Why? I mean, Katie keeps to herself mostly, I don’t know if she’d be into it.”

“Please? I just think they’d be able to relate.”

Matt scanned Shiro’s face, trying to figure out why Shiro was being so insistent about it. That and it all seemed pretty sudden. “…Because they both like Math and Science?”

“Not necessarily. I mean in a different way, I can’t go into it.” Shiro wanted to explain further so it didn’t sound as weird or shady, but Keith was always so private. He hated when others knew his business and Keith had been crying about it just a week ago.

“Ohhh! I gotcha, he’s ace too then? Yeah, I can tell her about it. She might be interested too, she doesn’t have any other friends who are that way either.” Matt was good at reading people and he could tell by the way Shiro was kind of uncomfortable about the whole thing. Also, there wasn’t much else he could think of they’d be able to relate on if it wasn’t about academics. “Oh, that can’t be good.” Shiro followed Matt’s eyes and saw Keith approaching them and he did not look happy. He was close enough to be in ear shot for at least Matt’s last comments.

“You can walk home by yourself.” Keith muttered to Shiro and brushed past him, purposefully bumping into his shoulder.

“Keith! Wait!” Shiro ran after him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Let go, Shiro.” Keith yanked his arm back, hyper aware of all the eyes they were drawing at the moment. Shiro took notice and followed after Keith until they were out of earshot of the school. “I told you that in confidence. I thought that as my _boyfriend_ , you would have understood that it wasn’t something you should spread around.”

“Baby, I didn’t tell him. I promise. I asked him if I could introduce you to his sister. I said you two could relate to each other and he figured it out from there. I would never. Matt won’t spread it around. I mean the only ones who know she’s ace are Matt, her girlfriend, and I…and now you. I only know because I was there when she told Matt. She said I was easier to talk to than her brother. I’ve known Katie for most her life. I told you because I thought it would help you and I knew I could trust you.” Shiro pleaded with him, hoping his sincerity shown in his eyes.

Keith huffed in response and looked into Shiro’s eyes. They were the one thing about him that could never lie. He put on a brave face or a face to please others, but his eyes were always true. Keith only knew that from years spent by Shiro’s side. Most people wouldn’t be able to recognize him. There was no deception in them and Keith nodded. “Okay. Sorry. I forgive you. I should have known you wouldn’t, but I was just worried.”

“I know.” Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders and Keith drew close to him automatically. Everything with Shiro was always automatic, falling into a familiar pattern. Being close to him was as simple and easy as breathing. “Are you okay? Is something else bothering you?”

“Coach wants me to run anchor at Friday’s meet.”

“That’s great, isn’t it? I mean one of the seniors always runs it, right? That’s amazing.”

“It’s only because Jeff and John are out. One of them is injured and the other is ditching the meet.”

“You actually know their names, I’m impressed.” Shiro teased with a knowing smile. Keith usually only talked about them with nicknames based on a character or physical trait.

Keith stuck is tongue out at Shiro. “Only because the coach told me them when he asked.”

“Ah. That would make sense.” Shiro felt the tension in Keith’s shoulders and understood that Keith wasn’t on the same page excitement wise. “You don’t seem happy about this.”

“I don’t exactly get along with my team or people in general.”

“I think you could. You just don’t care to, which makes me feel extra special. I’m loved by the scary guy who hates everyone.” Shiro grinned at him and Keith just rolled his eyes. “No, but seriously, I think you could do it. You just need to learn to control your emotions more. I think you could end up being the captain one day.”

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it… We’re against Galra Tech on Friday. I wouldn’t want our team to lose to them of all people because we have to put the blue one as anchor and have one of the other slower guys as the starter.”

Shiro laughed a little at Keith calling Lance ‘the blue one’ just because he always shorts that were that color. “Yeah, we’re also playing Gala Tech in Friday’s game. I’ll be at your track meet if you come my game later that night?”

“Since when was this a bargain deal?”

“Relationships are give and take, baby.”

“I supposed I could come. Man, being your boyfriend is so much more work.”

“But you like it.”

Keith sighed and stood on his tip toes to kiss Shiro on the lips. “Yeah I do like that at least.”

“Me too.” Shiro’s phone buzzed between them and Shiro pulled it out reading the text. “Matt says he convinced Katie to have lunch with us tomorrow. Is that okay with you?”

Keith swallowed and nodded. “I could make that work.”

“I’ll be with you the whole time.” Shiro looked over his shoulder at his house. All the lights were one, illuminating them in soft yellow glow. It was inviting compared to cool air that came with the setting sun, but Shiro would rather be out with Keith. “I should go. Mom will be expecting me for dinner. See you tomorrow.”

“Later.” Keith hesitated with a small smile on his lips. He was waiting for Shiro to kiss him goodbye. Shiro did it every day so today would be no different, their walk home would feel incomplete without it. Shiro didn’t even think about it, he just leaned down and closed the gap between them. It was their seventh kiss, one for everyday they’d been together. Or no, if he counted the one earlier it would be eight kisses, not that Keith was counting or anything.  Shiro was the perfect boyfriend, never trying to kiss him in public or push his boundaries and it unnerved Keith a little. He trusted Shiro more than anyone in his life. Shiro had been there when no one else had, but still the relationship…stuff, was all new.

From Keith’s short dating history, he had only learned one thing about guys. Everything always led back to sex and if he refused, he was dumped or called a string of profanities and names he’d rather not repeat. Shiro’s hands had not once even ventured toward his belt and as much as he appreciated it, he was always waiting for the day it would happen. For the day that kissing wouldn’t be enough, that just being together wouldn’t be enough…the day he wouldn’t be enough.

A sudden wet sensation against Keith’s lower lip jolted him from his anxious thoughts and Keith pulled back in surprise. He basically jumped away from Shiro like he had been burned. It was not his intention to their separation so abrupt. Shiro looked down in shame, worrying his lower lip. He had made Keith uncomfortable and that shame felt like a hot coal in his chest. Their relationship wasn’t going to be easy and without mistakes like this, but all Shiro wanted was to make Keith feel accepted. He hated himself for losing himself to lust for just a moment. “I’m so sorry, Keith, I overstepped again. I didn’t mean—”

“No. No, Takashi—I was—it was just a surprise. I didn’t mean to run away like that.” He licked his lips and approached Shiro again, cupping his face. “It’s okay, really. Try again.”

Shiro nodded and kissed him again, going slow at first, following signals from Keith. When Keith showed no signs of stopping, Shiro cautiously introduced his tongue again. Keith’s lips were clamped shut from nerves and Shiro slid his hand up from its place on Keith’s neck to rest on his jawline. He rubbed his thumb along Keith’s chin, encouraging him to part his lips. Keith read the signal easily and slowly met Shiro’s tongue with his own. He expected it would awkward as it had with his previous partners, but again, everything was different with Shiro. His heart was thundering in his chest and he placed his hand Shiro’s chest. He relaxed a little when he felt Shiro’s heart beating just as wildly under his fingers. At least he wasn’t the only one feeling all of this for the first time.

Keith broke the kiss first, feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything, but he was grinning at Shiro. Taking that as a good sign, Shiro sighed in relief and the tension in his shoulders dissipated. “Better?” He asked, raising his eyebrow at Keith.

“Yeah. Next time, give me a little warning maybe?”

Shiro leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Keith’s and let out a little chuckle. “Got it.”

Keith closed his eyes and just took in every bit of this moment. He decided not to be worried about the things he couldn’t control. Those guys were in the past. Those guys weren’t Shiro nor did they know him like Shiro did. They were only searching for one thing while Shiro really cared for him. Shiro had checked that each new thing was okay. Shiro made sure, above all, that Keith was comfortable with every new physical change. They may break up in the future or they may find a way to work it out, who knows. Keith would deal with that when the time came. Right now, wasn’t about that, right now was about living in the moment and being with his incredible boyfriend.

“Keith! Dinner’s ready, you better get in here if you’re planning on having any.” They couple jumped apart, surprised by Janet’s sudden intrusion. “Have a good night Shiro!” Shiro looked away, rubbing the back of his neck and Keith refused to turn around, his cheeks aflame.

“Coming!” Keith finally managed to choke out. They waited for her to close the door before they both looked at each other. Shiro shook his head and they both burst out in a fit of laughter. Keith braced himself against Shiro and Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist.

“Janet is in no way subtle. She scared the crap out of me.” Shiro said after their laughter had finally subsided.

“Same. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, this time for real, see you.” Shiro smiled and watched Keith turn and walk into his house. He was seriously surprised that Keith hadn’t had a boyfriend before him. Keith was more beautiful than he gave himself credit for. If other guys had rejected Keith just because he was ace, they were missing out. There was so much more to Keith than that. He was warm under his “scary” façade and his smile, when he chose to show it, was breath-taking. He had the longest eyelashes Shiro had ever seen and purplish-bluish eyes that reminded him of the ocean. When Keith really wanted something, he put his whole heart into it no matter what others thought or what it might cost him. He wasn’t the best runner on the track because of his raw talent nor was he second in class just because he was smart. Shiro loved that most and it was fine with him if no one else noticed that.

Shiro’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he suddenly realized he was still staring at Keith’s front door. He had lingered too long with his cheesy thoughts. He pulled out his phone and turned around, heading to his door. A small, embarrassed smile formed on Shiro’s lips as he read the text message.

**From Keith <3 at 6:01**

**Did my kiss leave you in that much of a daze? Go home you loser.**

Shiro rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes as he entered his house. He bit his lip as he typed a response.

**To Keith <3 at 6:02**

**You’re the one watching me out of your window, weirdo.**

“Texting _Keith_ again? You only have the cheesy smile when you do.”

Shiro looked up to see his younger brother Kuro standing front of him with a smug smile on his face. Kuro was a year younger than him, but always tried to act like he knew more than Shiro. Then again, being only 11 months apart, they could read each other better than anyone else. Kuro was annoying in his own way, boy-genius who could have skipped a grade or two, but refused because he just liked being the best in his own class. He skipped classes occasionally when the material bored him and spent all his time in the art wing working on a series of “masterpieces”. Teachers would never send him to detention for skipping because at least he wasn’t skipping to smoke outside or get into trouble. That and he aced the make up assignments without trying.

Shiro always thought Kuro was similar to Keith in a way and was always glad that Kuro never showed interest in Keith. “Yeah, so what?”

“Are you actually dating now?”

The way Kuro smirked made Shiro a little uneasy. Not that he thought Kuro would try to take him, but somehow he feared Kuro would use this against him. “Yes. For a week now.”

“Finally. I mean seriously, the kid been making eyes at you since you started high school. It was either tell him you’re not interested or do something about it. I mean you’ve been grinning at your texts with that smile for months.”

“You call him a kid like he isn’t just a year younger than you.”

“Yes, but two younger than you, you cougar.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen for dinner. He sat down at the table, very wary of Kuro as he sat down across from him with that same smirk. Dinner started as usual with their mom asking about each of their days. She warned Kuro again about skipping class and he waved her off as usual and diverted attention elsewhere.

“Takashi has a boyfriend!” Kuro blurted and Shiro’s eyes went wide as he choked on his food. He wasn’t exactly out to his family about his bisexuality and this wasn’t the ideal way to do it.

“Oh.” His mother said awkwardly and Shiro didn’t dare look at his father. His mother was the more liberal of the two and that was saying something. His father was very much on the conservative side. “Who is it?”

“Keith from next door.” Shiro mumbled, pushing food around his plate. So this was how Kuro would use it against him. He didn’t expect it to happen so soon.

“I suppose that’s good for you. If you’re happy.” That was their mother’s way saying she didn’t approve, but she wouldn’t openly say anything against it.

“Well,” Kuro cut in with that annoyingly overenthusiastic tone he used when mocking Shiro. It made his blood boil, but he wouldn’t break. Not in front of his father and not to give Kuro the satisfaction. “I think it’s a great thing. Keith’s been in love with Takashi for forever and I’m thrilled Takashi finally decided to make a move. He should be who he—”

Their father cleared his throat and Kuro stopped talking immediately. Shiro noted the tension in his father’s jaw and his palms started to sweat. He suddenly felt nauseous and put his fork down to wipe his hands on his jeans. Whatever was coming next couldn’t be good. “Takashi. While I don’t approve of this sort of relationship, I’m not going to fight you on it. For now. You’re going to college next fall and you should be focused on that. By then I’d hope you’d be serious and stop wasting your time on charity case.”   

“I understand.” Shiro choked out, looking down at his plate. That was his typical response whenever he disagreed with his father. He slipped into his default of just pleasing others because that was easier than fighting a battle he knew he would use. “I have a paper due tomorrow. May I be excused?”

“That’s fine.”

Shiro kept his head down as he padded over to kitchen to rinse his plate and quickly retreated upstairs. He wasn’t mad at Kuro at this point, more at himself. He had just conceded to his father without even a thought. Shiro sighed and walked out onto his balcony to clear his head. If it had been his choice, he would have waited a little longer to come out. If ever. He was just trying to enjoy the new-ness and excitement of their relationship. But, at what point then? When he and Keith had been dating a month? A year? On their wedding day? _Wait did I just think about Keith and I getting married? Really? Maybe we would. I guess I didn’t have any plans for us. I don’t know if he has ever thought about it either. Honestly, I don’t know if we will last, but I’m along for the ride right now. We make each other happy and I want to stay together as long as we do that._

“What’s up, pacey?”

“Shiro?”

“Shiroooooooo!”

“Hey! Takashi!”

Shiro finally looked up at the sound of his first name. Only his family and Keith were the ones to call him that. He used to get called by his last name a lot in grade school and it eventually gotten shortened to Shiro. He raised a hand to wave at him, not wanting to call attention to them right now. Kuro had done that enough. Even in the dark of the evening Keith was able to read his expression without needing to see it.

“I’ll be right down.”

Shiro smiled and left his balcony and crept out through the back door to meet Keith at the border between their yards. He didn’t realize how much his body and soul were craving to see Keith until he was right in front of him. Keith stepped over the boundary line and pulled Shiro into his arms. Shiro melted into the embrace and leaned his forehead against Keith’s shoulder. He was a little bent over because of their height difference but it didn’t bother him in the slightest. Especially not when he felt Keith’s long, slender fingers massaging his scalp.

“What happened?” Keith was past asking if Shiro was okay, because it clear that he was upset about something.

“Kuro decided to out me in the middle of dinner.”

“What the fuck? Why?”

“Mom was getting on him about skipping classes again and he did what he does best and diverted her attention elsewhere.” Shiro tightened his hold on Keith’s waist to press their bodies closer together. There was something about the way Keith’s body fit into his embrace that instantly calmed him down. He’d be fine just cuddling Keith for the rest of his life. Keith pressed a little kiss into the space behind Shiro’s ear that sent tingles up Shiro’s spine. _Okay, cuddling and kisses like that. He’s never tender like this with anyone._ That thought made him feel even better and sent showers of tingles through his body. At that moment, it didn’t matter what anyone else thought. Being with Keith always felt so _right_.

“Is this one of those situations where you can call your brother a dick, but no one else can?” Keith’s tone was joking, but there was an underlying seriousness to it.

Shiro let out a snort of laughter and he didn’t have to look to know there was a small smile spreading across Keith’s face. “No. Feel free to call him a dick. It was a dick move.”

Keith pulled back so he could look at Shiro’s face. “You dad didn’t take it well, hm?”

“No.” Shiro took a deep breath and looked at Keith. He could have said more, he could have retold the whole dinner conversation, but he didn’t need nor want to relive that. One look into Keith’s eyes and he found he didn’t have to. One look and all the words that he didn’t or couldn’t say were effectively understood. He was totally lost in Keith’s eyes for the moment. It was cheesy, it was sickly romantic, but this was his first real relationship. He’d allow himself to be a little cheesy. Had Keith’s concern and care for him always been that blatantly obvious or had he always looked a Shiro like that?

“He doesn’t like me very much.” Keith looked down at their joined hands, chewing on his lower lip.

“Hey,” Shiro let go of one of Keith’s hands so he could cup his chin. Keith flushed a little under such a tender touch. No one had ever been tender or so gentle like this with him before. He allowed his chin to be titled upwards so their eyes could meet again. Shiro offered him a small, found smile. “Don’t do that. I don’t care what anyone else thinks about you. I like you and I like being around you.”

“Yeah? Good, because you won’t be getting rid of me that easily.”

“Oh, I know that. I still how you used to follow me around in grade school. ‘Wait Shiro! I want to come too’.”

“Shut up! You were my only friend back then and the only one I didn’t feel anxious around. I didn’t want to be left behind so I didn’t know any other way than to try to be everywhere you were.” Keith glared at Shiro’s smirking face as the blush darkened on his cheeks.

“I know, honey. I thought it was cute then and downright adorable now.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Shiro loved that little way Keith brushed him off when he was embarrassed. Shiro rocked back on his heels and looked back over his shoulder at his house. The lights had gone dark and he knew it was getting pretty late. “I should go back in. I see you tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Keith leaned in meeting Shiro halfway and they shared a small good night kiss.

“Thanks, Keith.”

“For what?”

“For noticing I was upset, for holding me, for just being here. It really cheered me up.”

Keith raised an eyebrow in surprise. He hadn’t really thought he had done much, but then again, he probably would have felt better by just being around Shiro as well. “You would do the same for me.”

“I would.” Shiro gave him another quick kiss before walking back toward his house. “Oh and that’s our eleventh kiss by the way.”

“Why are you counting them, you nerd?”

Shiro shrugged and blew kiss in Keith’s direction.

“That one doesn’t count.” Keith muttered.

Shiro grinned cheekily at him and ran back, stealing yet another kiss. “I didn’t want to leave it on an uneven number. Seemed…odd.”

Keith groaned at Shiro’s pun. “Go home.”

Shiro chuckled to himself as he finally went inside. The puns weren’t necessarily the funny part anymore, he just liked Keith’s reactions to them.

* * *

 

"KEITH!" Keith didn't even have to look to know the owner of the voice. It was the blue one, Lance. Only he had such an annoying loud voice like that. What did surprise him was the fact that Lance had approached him outside of lunch or track practice. That, and the fact that he had addressed him by his actual name not one of those weird nicknames they were always making up for him.

Keith turned and because they were connected by their intertwined hands, so did Shiro. "What do you want?" Shiro elbowed Keith in an effort to have him greet his teammate nicer and Keith just rolled his eyes.

Lance grinned at them and nodded to their joined hands. "So, it really is true, you're dating a senior. Wouldn't think you have it in you to attract a popular senior."

Keith sighed under his breath, _so annoying._ "Yeah and Shiro is right here, idiot."

"Keith's right, just because I'm popular doesn't mean you can't talk to me." Shiro grinned at Lance and winked at Keith out of the corner of his eye. They both found social status funny and the way others reacted to the popular people. They were just people, it wasn't like the difference between mortals and a king. It was just high school. Lance was looked thrilled that Shiro was talking to him, let alone that he knew his name.

"Is that all? Okay, we're going now."

"No wait!" Lance recovered and reached out to Keith before Keith could turn to leave. Like most, he thought better about actually making physical contact with Keith. "Are you actually thinking about running anchor at Friday's meet?"

"I think he should do it, but I'm a lot biased."

Keith glanced at Shiro and stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, yeah, babe."

"B-Babe?" Lance sputtered at the casual pet name that Keith had accidentally let slip. "THE actual ice king Keith just used a cheesy pet name."

Keith blushed a little and looked away. "Shut up and just get on with it already."

"Right! Anyway, if you actually considering doing it, let me race you today for the spot. If I beat you, I get to run anchor and _you_ get to be _my_ starter. If you win, I'll give let you run anchor." Although to Lance, Keith didn't seem to care about running or winning, what he didn't realize was that Keith never backed down from a challenge.

Shiro knew this and smirked. If only he could get out of practice for a bit just to watch the race. When challenged, Keith would give it all and Shiro loved to see him try at something with maximum effort. It was kind of sexy. "You've done it now." Shiro added his own commentary, mostly for his own amusement and because it made the corners of Keith’s lips quirk as he fought the smile.

“As if you’d actually be able to take the spot.” Keith challenged, egged on a bit from Shiro.

"Are you actually accepting?" Lance stepped closer to Keith, crossing his arms as he tried to look intimidating. "You know, I doubt you even have it in to face me."

"Hah! You say that as if you stood a chance against me. I'll win and take the spot. Besides coach already told you, I'd be better at running it."

"AS IF! He just doesn't realize what I can do. Just because I'm not a running prodigy like you doesn't mean that I'm not fast. I'll prove it to everyone that I'm better, that I’m just as good.” Lance was glaring at Keith, but insides were buzzing with the fulfilled recognition he’d been craving. “Y’know I’m surprised that mullet doesn’t slow you down. Seems like a style that far into the past would catch quite the resistance.”

“I’m surprised your big mouth doesn’t slow you down or maybe it does and that’s why you can’t beat me.”

“I can and I will.”

"I'm sure you'll try your best." Keith smirked and his tone was so condescending that it made Lance's lip curl in disgust.

"Sorry Lance, but now that you've riled him up, there will be no stopping him." Shiro was watching this in amusement. Although they were fighting, there was something almost...not quite friendly, but not malicious either. Shiro actually thought they could be friends if Keith decided Lance wasn't just annoying. Maybe the competition would actually cool Keith down a bit, especially if Lance was close on his heels. Maybe Keith would see him as an equal or maybe he was just being over optimistic.

"We'll see."

"We will, just don't run crying to coach or your posse when I kick your ass."

"Language, baby." Shiro joked, scolding Keith a bit.

"Wow, so Ice King is really being tamed by Shiro after all." One of the other track members had joined the conversation, leaning an elbow on Lance's shoulder.

Keith was already keyed up from his rivalry with Lance. He was like a volatile explosive, one nudge away from going off. Shiro noticed this and tried to think of a way to quickly divert Keith's attention without hurting his pride "I was only teasing him. I like him the way he is."

Jack or Jake looked at Shiro and blinked a couple of times in surprise. "Oh. Um, sorry."

Keith let out a snort at Jake or Jack being told off by Shiro and being too intimidated to think save his own pride. "Well whatever, let's go Shiro, you're walking me to class, right?" Keith steered them away and smirked over his shoulder at Jack/Jake.

"Yes sir!" Shiro mocked saluted Keith and followed after Keith happily. He turned and mouthed something to Jake/Jack that made him open and close his mouth like fish.

Keith gave Shiro a look, but waited until they were out of earshot to ask about it. "What did you say to him?"

Shiro laughed a little. "I think I may have traumatized him a little, but you do have a reputation to uphold so I sacrificed mine a little."

"What did you do?"

"I mouthed, 'I like a man in charge' and gestured to you. Can't have them giving you crap for being whipped, can we?"

"Takashi!" Keith pretended to be scandalized, but laughed with Shiro anyway. Jake/Jack did give him a lot of crap so it made him happy to dish it out as well. "I love it, but to Jack or Jake you may have ruined your golden boy image forever."

"Oh, the horror!" Shiro said with heavy sarcasm and then made a face at Keith when he realized how Keith had addressed the kid. "Wait? Did you just call him two names?"

Keith shrugged "Maybe, It's one of those or maybe neither. He's more annoying than Lance, so why should I bother learning his name?"

Shiro shook his head and stopped in front of Keith's classroom. "I don't know if I think that's hilarious or kind of messed up that you don't know even your teammates names." Shiro’s eyes widened when he noticed another thing. “You just called Lance by his actual name.”

“So?”

“Keith did you just make a friend?” Shiro shot him a look that Keith could only think to label as a ‘proud dad’ look.

“No, I just mistakenly, actually got his name right.”  

“Uh huh. Deny it all you want, but you may just make a friend on the track team.” Shiro laughed and Keith’s look of disgust and denial. “Anyway, I’ll see you at lunch, right?”

              Keith bit his lip in that nervous habit of his that Shiro found completely adorable. “Yeah.”

“I know.” Shiro didn’t have to say anything more. They both knew that Shiro knew how much anxiety meeting new people caused Keith. There was no sense in bringing it up _again,_ but Shiro would always take a chance to remind Keith of the most important things. "It'll be fine. We'll do this just as we do everything, together."

"You cheese ball." Keith teased him, but Shiro's words had reassured him anyway. "Get to class before you're late. Can't have a tardy on your record, golden boy."

"I have had detention before, you know."

Keith gasped dramatically, "No! The image is ruined..." Keith got serious again when he realized Shiro hadn't wavered in the slightest.

"Wait, you're not joking?"

"No. It was during my freshman year, I'll tell you about it sometime." Shiro squeezed Keith's hand before disconnecting from him and turning away.

"Takashi! That's like ending a book on a cliffhanger!"

"Have a good morning, Keith, darling." Shiro called and waved over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

 Keith groaned a little and slumped into his Math class. Just because Shiro didn't tell him didn't mean he couldn't speculate who Shiro had managed to get detention. It would be pretty funny to give him conspiracy-type theories on how the popular Shiro had his down fall. At least Math was Keith's best subject so he didn't have worry about missing any notes if he wasted time writing them out.

* * *

 

Keith had gotten to the cafeteria first and looked around for Shiro. He blew a long drawn out sigh and walked toward what had become their usual table. He saw a young girl with an androgynous style haircut and glasses that matched her older brothers. If they weren't three years apart, Keith bet the Holt siblings could have passed as siblings. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Keith slowly walked over the table. Before crossing over to sit across from her, Keith noticed the calculations and formulas she was working on. It didn't look anything like their classes, but from the sketches on the left side of the page he could tell it was some sort of robotics science. He had a mild interest in robotics as well so he was able to see what she was trying to do.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested." She muttered, sensing him looking over her shoulder.

"Okay, but I was looking at your sketch there, wouldn't it make the whole design more aerodynamic if you flattened out the front so it would meet less resistance in flight? It's some sort of flying drone, right?"

Pidge looked up at him in surprise and Keith immediately back up to put better space between them. He was very conscious about personal space and guessed with the way she addressed him earlier that she was as well. "You're into robotics?"

"A little." He looked at her paper again. "You're missing an exponent there." He pointed to one of her equations and she glared at him before doing a double take. Keith pressed his lips together to stifle a laugh as he watched her erase and angrily scratch in the appropriate exponent ontor the paper.

"Okay. I'm a bit impressed you caught that. Most of the burnouts here wouldn't even understand these equations let alone be able to correct them. Who are you?"

Keith suddenly realized he should introduce yourself in some way. That would be the appropriate social thing to do here. Keith walked around to the other side of the table and sat down across from her. "Right, I'm Keith Kogane, I'm Shiro's boyfriend...your brother arranged this."

"Oh. Well, I'm impressed you could keep robotics wise, so I think this going well." She smiled.

"Yeah. What are you making the drone for? What does it do?"

Her eyes lit up and she got suddenly excited. "It's for competition. The robotics club goes to a regional and then state and if I pass that, then nationals. If I win at nationals then I could qualify for scholarship money for college or even an internship! Anyway, I can't give you any real details because then you could steal my idea and go for the award yourself."

"Yeah, okay, Pidge. I wouldn't stoop so low to steal someone else's idea. I thought you were going to say the club does bot fighting."

"No. Some do, but this competition is like a souped science fair. We're judged on functionality, accuracy of our plans and calculations, execution, and innovation. Well there's technically points for aesthetics, but I think it's a bogus category. Who cares what it looks like if it works well and has an actual purpose or effect on the world.

Keith smirked a little. "I think the aesthetics points are for those who didn't quite make it in the other categories. Style points are basically pity points."

Pidge grinned at him. "I see why Mattie would think we might get along."

"Yeah, that and the fact that I'm also ace." Keith hadn't meant to change the subject so suddenly, but there were things he wanted to ask.

"Hey, Keith, Pidge, sorry we're late." Shiro ruffled Keith's hair as he sat down next to him and Keith elbowed him. He narrowed his eyes at Shiro in annoyance as he had to fix his hair to make sure everything laid right again.

"Yeah, Iverson kept us late with one of his insane last-minute pop quizzes." Matt smiled warmly at Keith and took a seat next to his sister. "Hey kiddo," She gave him a similar glare at the nickname.

"Looks like you're making progress on the drone project."

"As if you'd actually know if I was making progress or not."

"Okay, girl-genius, not all of us can be that good at robotics."

"Keith understood it."

Matt looked over at Keith and then Shiro who shrugged, just as surprised as Matt was about Keith's robotics knowledge.

"Well, understanding it and being able to execute it are two different things." Keith clarified quickly to take the attention off himself. Keith chewed his lip and looked up at Shiro for reassurance.

Shiro made a mental note to get Keith some Chapstick with all the worrying of his lip he’d been doing lately. He leaned over and whispered in his ear, “It’s okay. From a distance, you looked like you were doing great already. If she minded your questions, she wouldn’t have agreed to this.”

“Hey, stop your canoodeling over there!” Matt teased.

“You’re just jealous Matt.” Shiro shot back, “because you’re _super_ single.”

“I could get a girlfriend if I wanted to. I’ve been busy being the wingman to your ass. If I hadn’t nudged you so hard, I bet you wouldn’t have even asked Keith out.” Matt turned to address Keith. “Geez, this guy. You should have heard him before he asked you out. He talked about you constantly. I knew he had a _major_ crush on you before he did. Like a majorly embarrassing mushy crush, but he was totally oblivious.”

“Hey, I got there eventually. I didn’t want to wreck things if Keith didn’t feel it too. I wanted to be sure. I’m sure Pidge would agree, her and Allura started out as friends too.”

Keith looked at Pidge in slight surprise. He knew Allura, of course he did. She was the captain of the cheerleading squat and Shiro’s female best friend. For the longest time, he had been jealous of Allura because of how people talked about them. How cute they would be together or how they were meant to be together. It wasn’t a common name so he knew it had to be her. “You’re dating Allura?”

“I know, I don’t seem her type, but she asked me out originally. We’ve been together for almost six months now.”

“Is she ace too?”

Pidge shook her head, “No, and she doesn’t mind. She knew I was before she decided to date me. From what I can tell she doesn’t care that we don’t. We might not last past high school, but I don’t mind. As long as she’s happy so am I.”

Keith wondered if it was easier with them because they were girls. But then again, maybe it wasn’t, maybe not all guys craved and thought about sex as much as he thought. Although it wasn’t a completely solid answer, he was satisfied by it because it was similar to how he felt about his relationship with Shiro. “Makes sense. I guess I feel that way too.”

Shiro looked over at him out of the corner of his eye. Although he had similar thoughts to that last night, hearing Keith agree aloud unsettled him a little. Yeah, he supposed it was too early to really tell, but then again, they’d been together for most of their lives. That had to count for something right? He wanted them to last so badly, but to have Keith say that upset him more than it should have.

“Do you have plans on telling the rest of your family?”

“Not really, I don’t see how it would matter. Nor do I think that they would understand it.”

“True. I have plans to move out of my foster home once I turn 18. So, I don’t see the point of telling Janet.”

Shiro was barely paying attention to the conversation at this point. He was happy for Keith, but right now he was a million miles away. He was a planner and an organizer. Before he did anything, he carefully weighed decisions and made sure they were right before acting. Keith, on the other hand did everything by instinct. He did things he enjoyed and what felt right to him. Shiro envied that. If he was more that way, maybe he wouldn’t be consumed by so many contradictions right now.

_Where I am now, I really couldn’t imagine my life without Keith in it. Yet, I don’t want to make empty promises that will just let him down. He’s been left down enough. But there are so many unknowns coming up for me because of college next year. I’m staying close by so I’m only an hour and half away. I want us to at least try to make it work when I go to college. Then again, I can’t blame Keith for not thinking that far ahead._

A sudden hand on his thigh under the table brought Shiro out of his thoughts. Keith was in a conversation with Pidge about her stupid people in their shared science class. He didn’t even look at Shiro or draw attention to it, but Shiro could tell Keith noticed that something was up.

“Speaking of stupid people though, Lance challenged me to a race later.”

“Oh yeah! Shiro told me about that.” Matt cut in looking at Shiro. “He told me how bad ass you were when you’re challenged, Keith.”

“He is, though.” Shiro finally spoke up and Keith gave him a half smile. “I might try to delay practice a little to watch it.”

“I’m down and you know Hunk would be involved if Lance is in the mix.” Matt smirked knowingly and Keith’s suspicions were confirmed.

“Lance wouldn’t notice the crush unless Hunk outright kissed him.” Pidge rolled her eyes, “you’d think with the way he flirts with everyone, he’d be better at picking up on those things.”

“He’s probably not used to it because no one ever flirts back.” Keith stated, completely deadpanned and Pidge snorted, nearly spitting out her water. Shiro smiled at their interaction. He was happy that everything was going well. He was proud of Keith for actually reaching out and being friendly with Pidge, even if it was at the expense of someone else.

The bell rang to end lunch and Keith followed Shiro as they all parted ways to go to their classes. Keith waited until they were far enough away to say anything, “What’s going on? You went all quiet at lunch and you know, I know it’s not nothing.”

“You know me too well.” Shiro looked at him and forced a smile.

“Did I do something?”

Keith’s voice was so small and quiet that Shiro nearly didn’t catch it. It hurt him to see that worried expression on Keith’s face. “No. No, it’s not that, I promise. I’m just overthinking things.”

“Takashi…”

“I promise, we’ll talk it over later.” Shiro leaned down a gave Keith a quick kiss on the cheek.

Keith playfully glared at him and pointed at him. “How dare you.”

Shiro laughed, “I’ll see you after school, okay?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

“Coach Coran, Keith and I have a proposal for you!” Lance had basically pounced on Keith the minute he has entered the locker room. He wanted to kick the guy’s ass literally and figuratively, especially now that he had been dragged over here. ALSO the fact that Lance still hadn’t let go of his arm. Usually people treated him like a porcupine, safe from a distance, but dangerous up close.

“Okay, I’ll hear you out.” Coran looked first Lance and then at Keith. He was a little weary of Keith’s current demeanor, but Keith hadn’t completely run away so it was a start.

“Cool! So, Keith is up for the anchor spot on Friday, right? I want it too so I thought Keith and I could race for the spot. If I win the 100m sprint, Keith’s the starter and I’m the anchor, if Keith wins he gets anchor and I’ll keep my original spot.” Lance finished and looked up at Coran, grinning as he finished.

The football team had gather at their mutual fence to watch and Matt nudged Shiro. “Why does Keith look extra pissed right now? I thought he wanted this.”

Shiro looked at Keith immediately snorted behind his hand. “It’s because Lance is touching him.”

Matt stifled a laugh as well, “Are you serious?” Shiro nodded and Matt looked completely thrilled with the confirmation. “He’s totally a cat, only likes being touched when he allows, huh?”

              “Well, I’m a special case. I always have been.”

              Matt rolled his eyes at Shiro, “That’s because Keith’s always been in love with you, even before he realized it himself.”

              Coran looked at Keith again, who had finally pried Lance’s fingers off his arm, and directed the next question at him. “Are you okay with this? Are you actually going join the relay no matter how this race turns out?”

              Keith took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at Shiro for reassurance. Shiro flashed him an encouraging smile and thumbs up. Keith instantly felt better and gave him a firm nod before turning back to face Coran. “Yeah. I’ll do it.”

              “Okay, I don’t see how this could end badly. I’m glad you’re finally going to be part of the team, Keith.” Coran smiled and Keith nodded and avoided eye contact. “All right then. 100m dash. The winner will run the anchor spot at Friday’s meet.”

              “You’re going down, Kogane. I’m on my game today.”

              “I won’t give up, whatever your last name is.” Lance’s mouth fell open and Keith snickered. “Better close your mouth, wouldn’t want to create any unnecessary resistance.”

              “You think you’re such a hot shot, Keith. I’ll show you.”

              “Sure, you will.” Again, Keith’s dry sarcasm pissed Lance off.

              Keith and Lance both took their places on the track. There were cheers before the start, most were cheering for Lance. The whole track team was on Lance’s side and Keith could tell it was vamping him up a bit. No, it didn’t matter, it wouldn’t matter if the whole school was against him. He would prove them all wrong. Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt the familiar gritty surface of polyurethane under his fingertips as he crouched in his ready position. As he took a second deep breath, he felt the cool air fill his lungs and the everything else started to fade out. He still heard their voices, but it was like he was underwater. Nothing else mattered at this moment. He couldn’t afford to let his emotions get in the way. _I want this, I won’t lose or let them get to me. I—_

“YOU CAN DO IT KEITH!”

              Shiro’s voice broke through, louder than the crowd, louder than Keith’s ability to block everyone out. Keith smirked as Coran called out them, “Get set.” This was different than any other race. He’s always run on his own for his own reasons. With Shiro cheering him on, Keith felt unstoppable. He could fly. “GO!”

              Lance’s start was faster and for the moment he was running ahead of Keith. Honestly Keith was impressed at Lance’s power for such a fast start. This was the first time he’s actually watched Lance run. The first time he’d payed attention to anything but the way running made him feel. This was why Coran had wanted Lance as their starter. Lance was grinning as he ran, thrilled by his start and his lead. His eyes itched to look back and tease Keith, but he couldn’t. If he lost because of his early cockiness, he wouldn’t be able to prove them all wrong.

              Keith’s start was slower, but the minute his first foot hit the track he started gaining speed. It was only a matter of seconds, but in sprints, a few seconds were everything. Keith replayed Shiro’s encouragement in his head and he smirked as he straightened his torso and pushed his legs harder. He wouldn’t lose and in a matter of two more seconds, he passed Lance. There was only a small curse under Lance’s breath shared between them. In just over 10 seconds it was all over. Lance had been hot on his heels since he passed him, but never caught up.

              Keith crossed the make shift finish line with a smile on his face. He hunched over, leaning his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Lance was just over thirty seconds behind Keith and cursed again, as he fell to his knees after finishing. There were cheers at the end, but again Shiro’s cheers were the loudest.

              Coran jogged over to them. “Keith, the anchor spot is yours, but more importantly, that was your best 100m time. It was on par with an Olympic-qualifying time.”

              “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Lance groaned, saying the words that clearly written on Keith’s face. “…okay then. I guess you get the spot, but only for now. Just wait!”

              Keith looked down at Lance and gave him the tiniest of smiles. “Hey, your start was pretty good. I can see why Coran put you there.” It was quiet so only Lance could hear and Lance looked up at him, stunned. Keith reached down and helped him up.

              “Did you just compliment me? Did we just have a bonding moment?” Lance looked like an eager puppy whose mast had just come home.

              It made Keith want to tease him, but now in the smallest fraction of a way, he respected Lance. “Nope. Didn’t happen.” Keith walked away and his heart jumped in his chest when he saw Shiro. No one had ever looked at him with such pride in their eyes before. He was embarrassed about what he planned on doing, but it didn’t matter, he was happy. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith the minute the met, silently cursing the hip-height fence between. Keith only gazed into Shiro’s eyes for a moment before he pressed his lips against Shiro’s, cutting off any form of congratulations. Shiro was surprised, but then again, he couldn’t think of any complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. I try to stick to a monthly update schedule with everything I've got going on. I wish I could update sooner, but I've never been able to. Anyway, summer school ate up all of my June so that's why it's late. I hope you liked this continuation and more of Shiro's perspective on the relationship. :) Next chapter will be the track meet & football game, after party and some other shenanigans thrown in. Leave me a comment maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a hard time dealing with my ace-ness today and thoughts of the future. I wrote this to help me feel better. I just need my own Shiro accept me and love me. :P I also just adore ace Keith and supportive boyfriend Shiro. I'm not done with this idea, but thought it was a good place to end the chapter. I'm thinking of exploring their relationship more and maybe bring in one of my favorite brotps and ace buddies, Pidge and Keith.


End file.
